The World of Roa
by spyrodramon
Summary: Adopted from NewSatan. It's been three months since the defeat of Magmel, but things haven't exactly been going well with our dynamic duo. With Dan hearing these voices, saying these strange words, could he have lost it? Or is this the start of a new adventure? WARNING: Shonen-ai later on.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, folks I'm spyrodramon, here with another Bakugan fanfiction, but this one is adopted! Original owner is NewSatan or on DA known as kusofanwriter. I'm excited to be writing an adopted story and hope that you enjoy it as I have bulked up the chapters slightly and rewritten it in my own style. Well, if you call it a style. Anyway I'll shut up now and let you read the story below.**

The World of Roa  
Chapter 1  
Unexplained voices

A young seventeen year old boy leaned on a railing that overlooked the horizon of the ocean. His gaze was out towards the sea as he should've been excited in that moment for his birthday was in four days and normally he wouldn't be this quiet. Three months ago he and the little red ball monster, his people called a Bakugan, together they defeated their enemy Magmel and stopped the war. However, since then, Dan had been hearing voices day and night. It was a constant torment as sometimes they spoke nonstop, but if he was lucky they would allow him some repose. Usually they were whispers, incoherent at first, but lately he had been able to make out a few words. Only four words so far, Roa, Serlins, Dorien, and Reabun. Although the word he was hearing the most was, Roa. He didn't understand any of the words meanings and had given up trying to long ago. His parents along with Shun, Marucho, and of course Drago, he had made mention to of the voices and the words. They all did their best to help him, but nothing could be found out and Dan eventually decided to stop telling his friends and parents about the voices and accepted that the voices would never cease. Only Drago continued to ask the brunette about the voices anymore.

After a while Dan returned himself to the proper posture and sighed.

"Let's go home Drago." Dan murmured as he turned on his heels and began his trek home.

After shoving his hands into his pockets, Drago settle onto his shoulder as he normally did and then asked, "Dan, are you sure you're okay?"

Letting out a gruff sigh as he trudged, Dan answered, "I'm fine, dude. Just a little tired is all."

He truly was tired and hadn't had a restful sleep because of the voices and whisperings. He was starting to feel the toll both physically and mentally.

"Maybe you should go see a professional about the voices?" Drago suggested.

"You mean like a psychiatrist?" Dan asked giving Drago a sideways glance as they turned a street corner.

"Yes, especially since you haven't been your normal self since you started hearing voices." Drago said as he recalled the brunette actions of previously.

At first his smiles it was the forced smiles and then his hyperactivity dropped. As time went on Dan then started to barely hold a conversation with anyone at all and Drago had started to worry especially when the number of brawling battles became less and less. It was like a dark rain cloud hovered over the number brawler's head.

"It's just not me that worried, but everyone else." Drago mentioned after finishing his thoughts.

"I don't need a shrink." Dan grumbled.

"You don't necessarily need to constantly visit one, but maybe just get an opinion?" Drago said light heartedly.

"No." Dan said his volume rising a little, "I don't need to see one."

"Dan, please-" Drago started up again, but Dan was quick to cut him off.

"NO DRAGO!" Dan snapped making the Dragonoid silent.

Drago knew that Dan's stubbornness was still the same and even though they had this conversation multiple times the result was always the same. Dan not listening or bothering to even think on what Drago was asking of him and they always ended up yelling at each other.

Drago put his thoughts to rests Dan entered the Kuso residence in an ill tempered manner. Kicking off his shoes and stomping up the stairs to his room and once there he roughly put Drago on his dresser before throwing himself to the mercy of his bed, Dan let out another sigh after a long moment of silence.

"I just want the voices to go away." He whined into his pillow as the whisperings began.

Once again he could comprehend what they were saying or if they had any gender to them. Dan would never admit, but lately it had been getting worse. They were becoming so constant that Dan could listen to anyone hardly or carry on a conversation at all as the voices would call away his attention. Drago knew something was up with Dan, but remained silent as he didn't want to stress out his human partner any more as he already was.

Dan laid there silently as the hours passed before eventually looking over to his alarm clock when the voices seemed to subsided for the moment. It was only 11:45 at night! Letting out a huff, the boy rose off his bed and walked over to his dresser ignoring his partner as he gathered out the clothing he needed to change into before going to bed. Drago watched silently as his partner hid himself under the blanket covers after switching to his pajamas. He hoped the boy would get some sleep this night as previously it had been nightmares at first and then the nightmares got worse as time would drag on. Some nights Dan would toss and turn before jolt up into consciousness. Sometime he would even be sweaty and panting hard like he had just ran a marathon.

"Night Drago." Dan's voice drifted from beneath the covers.

Drago was caught a little off guard, but he let out his own sigh as he settle into his collapsed ball form and replied, "Good Night Daniel."

With the voices quieting down, Dan was actually able to fall asleep easier than the last couple of months. It was a dreamless sleep at first, but then the stage was set as Dan found himself inside a giant Victorian style castle. Inside the castle he was surrounded by a large group of people who didn't seem to pay any attention to him as if he was invisible. After getting over his initial awe, Dan began to wander through the chatting groups of people noting how odd they were to him. Not only were these strangers dressed in extravagant dresses, long coats, top hats, and the women with their hair in tight buns reminding Dan of the Victorian era, but they had additional limbs it seemed. He first noticed the wings most seemed to have. Several of people had avian type wings, a few had bat wings instead, or some seem to even have very ornate butterfly wings, giving these people a fairy type look until he noticed the tails. The tails seemed to vary as well. Numerous tails resembled ones like the lion, leopard, tiger, almost all the big felines of the jungle along with any kind of canine were represented and then he saw the demonic looking tails. He thought those looked pretty cool until he stared enough to notice some of the people's tails were transparent. At that time he also saw that the color designs of the wings and tail seemed to match.

Pulling away from the discovery, Dan figured it was a dinner party of some sort. He began to wander again until he came across a group standing in the corner of the room. There were at least five of them, three men and two women, all of them looked to be about his age so he quickly hurried over to see what they were up to.

"When is the new arrival supposed to get here?" Dan heard one of the girls ask.

The girl asking had jet black hair that was pulled into a tight bun while wearing a blue form fitting dress that matched her eyes. She had no tail, but transparent pixie like wings that hung off her back.

"We don't know yet Samora," One of the boys responded, "you must be patient."

The boy had dark brown hair that matched his wings and eyes, but his leopard tail, that was poking out from underneath cloak, had spots of a dark brown color. His outfit was a black suit accessorized with a top hat, but unlike the other guys he had on a black cloak instead of a long coat. It seemed he wasn't the only one as were the other boys wearing similar cloaks.

"Oh I can't wait any longer, Druvious, I just can't wait to see who the new member of the Serlins is!" Samora exclaimed.

Serlins?! Dan recognized the word and felt excitement rise in him as he continued to listen hoping that maybe these people could help him figure out what the voices were saying to him.

"Sorry, but you must wait as we don't know exactly when this person will arrive." The one name Druvious said.

Now the other girl, adorned in a bright green dress of similar fashion to Samora's only with black trimming that matched her green and black ornate butterfly like wings, her eyes were hazel and her blonde hair was pulled into a French braid, spoke.

"So, just wait until then, Samora. He or she will come in due time."

"Oh, fine, Gevia, I'll wait." Samora replied to the other girl.

"Yes, and please, don't go, 'Oh, I can't wait!' every five minutes, please. If it's not too much trouble." Druvious added smirking as Samora was giving him a glare.

"Okay, that enough with the glaring Samora, would anyone like a drink? Wine perhaps? It's the best in all of Roa!" A second boy chimed in and Dan gasped.

Roa, another word the voices would whisper to him. His excitement increased from before as he looked over the second boy, hoping for more words, but instead he would have to settle with taking in his details. The second boy had black hair with bright blue eyes similar to Samora making Dan wonder if they were twins. The difference though besides gender was the boy had black bat wings and a demon tail with what looked to be a small sharp axe at the tip.

"I will." Druvious offered as he stood back from Samora.

"Samillis," Samora began addressing the second boy angrily, "must you always come to Druvious's rescue?"

"I don't always come to his rescue!" Samillis quickly argued.

"Alright, alright, that's enough, all of you!" Gevia interjected, "You two go get us some whine."

Dan guessed she must have meant Samillis and Druvious as they toddled off for the wine without another word. After they were gone, to Dan's surprise only boy left with the group decided to finally speak.

"I must admit though, I too am anxious to see just who this newest Serlin will be." The boy said.

This guy had blonde hair and yellow eyes with his wings of a bird and just as blonde as his hair, but it all matched with his golden lion's tail that was slightly glistening in the light. He wore the same outfit as Druvious and Samillis.

"All of us are excited, Ramere." Gevia said with a sigh, giving away the boy's name.

"I didn't say I was excited," Ramere quickly defended, "I said I was anxious."

"Same thing isn't it?" Samora asked.

"No." Ramere mumbled before he continued in a loud volume, "Anyways, do you think the new comer will be a Dorien or maybe a Reabun?"

Dan couldn't hardly handle the excitement anymore as a squeal of delight escaped him. All the words he had been hearing were just now mentioned by these people, even if they had yet to reveal their meanings, but he was too overjoyed to hear someone else saying them.

"I think a Reabun, probably." Ramere suggested nonchalantly.

"What makes you say that?" Gevia wondered.

"Well, it just seems to make more sense to me." Ramere replied shrugging as he did so.

"You're just saying that because you're a Dorien." Gevia mocked with a smirk.

"What exactly is the difference between the two again?" Samora asked making Dan's heart leap as he was about to learn what two of the words he had been hearing meant.

Ramere let out a sigh as if Samora had just asked a dumb question and then inhaled before his mouth started to move and there were no words escaping it. Dan was dumbfounded and frantic as he realized Ramere wasn't the only thing on mute, but the entire room was silent. Dan looked around just in time to see a glass of wine fall of a tray, but it made no sound for him to hear as it shattered. Dan then grew frustrated as he was so close to learning the meaning behind at least two of the words he had been hearing. He tried to move around the room to see if maybe he could hear others, but alas no sound reached his ears and he became panicked.

"Dan." A voice called out, almost like an echo, making Dan calm down only a little.

He looked around wondering who knew his name and how they could see him, but no one had or did. He continued to wander around, trying to find who was calling his name.

"Dan." The voice cried out as it was getting louder now.

"DAN! WAKE UP!" It exclaimed once more as the setting changed suddenly.

Dan shot up into a sitting position, panting hard before looking around and realizing he was back in his room.

"Dan? Are you alright?" asked the voice, which Dan realized it belonged to Drago.

"Ye-yeah, it was just a dream." Dan replied as the memory of the dream immediately poured into his head, "Oh! Drago! The voices and those words I always hear, I think I just got some answers!"

"You did?" Drago asked with some excitement.

"Yeah, though I still don't know what they mean exactly, but I kind of have an idea now." Dan replied happily.

"Tell me everything!" Drago demanded and Dan realized he was just as excited as he was.

Dan smiled and quickly recollected his dream and reported all he seen, heard, and learned from it. As he explained his excitement seemed to build as things were going to be different now as he knew where to get his answers, but what Dan didn't realize was that this was only the beginning to another crazy, twisted journey.

**Chapter End**

_The next chapters will take a while as I am in college and also writing another Bakugan fanfiction. I've got three now, not including this one so in the mean time if you haven't already read them go for it! They should hopefully keep you occupied enough to give me time for the next several chapters. I just also would like to thank NewSatan for letting me adopt and rewrite the World of Roa. Until next time._


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I forgot to put this up, but anyway, ahem, Once again people this is a story I adopted from NewSatan so please thank them for the awesome story. Updates are slow and I apologize for that. I'm on a three week break so let's see what all I can get done. :D Thanks again NewSatan for letting me adopt this story. Hope you all are enjoying summer time in the states.**

Chapter 2: Now what?

For the rest of the night Dan was unable to rest as now he had some answers, Roa was a place, a world of some sort. The words Reabun and Dorien seemed to refer to the type of people living there while, Serlin was some type of organization. He wasn't totally sure on what a Serlin was, but he felt relieved to have at least an inkling. Although since the dream, Dan wasn't hearing the voices anymore.

Despite this he was still excited enough that morning to surprise his mother at breakfast with the news, as well as his renewed energy.

"Mom! I've got some great news! I think I'm finally starting to understand what the voices mean!" Dan stated happily as he took his seat at the table.

Miyoko looked at her son with hidden worry, but happiness nonetheless that he looked better today than the previous weeks.

"Oh? That's great Daniel, so what do they mean?" she asked smiling slightly.

"Well," Dan began as he put some eggs and bacon on his plate, "I'm not entirely sure, but I think it has to do with this world called Roa."

"Roa? Isn't that one of those words you always hear?" She wondered as she put some pancakes on her own plate.

"Yeah, well, last night I had this dream and the four words I always hear came up." Dan explained.

"Really? Tell me all about it." She demanded as she sat herself down.

Dan took a deep breath as Drago floated in and took a seat on the table to listen in on Dan's explanation of his dream. He described the Victorian people with their wings and tails and about the five people he got to overhear and the subject of their conversation.

"Did the girls in your dream wear cloaks similar to the boys?" Miyoko asked him as he paused to chew on his eggs, "How were you able to see the boys' wings if they were wearing cloaks?"

"Well, there were these slits in their cloaks, I think, for their wings. I also think that the actual men that wore coats had holes for them as well. The girls just had open back dress I'm guess that's why they didn't have cloaks." Dan speculated.

"So then, have you been hearing voices since your dream?" His mother inquired praying inwardly for good news.

Dan shook his head and smiled a little, "No, I've heard zilch from them since it and maybe I'll just have normal dreams from now on."

Miyoko let a smile shine off of her for a moment before her curiosity returned.

"Why do their names sound so strange and what were they again?" She verbally wondered.

Dan paused as he was finishing off a piece of toast before he replied to his mother, "Ummmm, there was I believe a Samora, Druvious, Gevia, Samillis, and another guy named Ramere, but I don't really know why they are named like that."

"Probably because it's supposed to be a different world, but how are we supposed to know if it's real?" Drago piped in.

"It felt so real though," Dan admitted, "I mean it felt like I was actually there, besides, before all this stuff started happening I had dreams and premonitions that turned out to be real, so why not these ones of late?"

"True." Miyoko and Drago said in unison.

Dan finished his plate and picked it up to take it to the sink as he said, "Well, I'm going to call up Shun and Marucho to see if they have any ideas or clues after I tell them about it too."

He found his cell phone when he had left it the previous day, which was on the kitchen counter, and quickly dialed, up his two best friends.

Shun was first and after picking up he smoothly said, "What's up, Dan?"

"Whoa, dude! How'd ya know it was me?" Dan asked surprised a little even though he shouldn't of been.

"I just know these things," Shun stated coolly, "plus I have caller identification."

"Oh, well dude you need to come over to my place pronto, I got some news to share with you." Dan informed his ninja friend.

"Hm? Why? What's going on?" Shun inquired warily.

"Just get over here, okay." Dan demanded.

Shun let out a harsh sigh and replied, "Fine, I'll be there as soon as I can be."

"Good." Dan said before hanging up and then dialed up Marucho, "Hey, Marucho! It's Dan. I need you to come over ASAP!"

Marucho was alarmed as he quickly replied, "What?! Why?! Did something happen?"

"Kind of," Dan said in a sheepish chuckle, "though I want to tell you in person so you better motor over here."

"Okay," Marucho answered jollily, "I'll be there soon."

"Thanks buddy." Dan said before he hung up and returned to the dining room where his mother and Drago were.

Miyoko was giving him a smile so he returned it before he tucked his cellphone into his pants' pocket.

"I really hope with all this new information that we can figure at least something out." Dan said to them.

"We'll figure it out sweetie." Miyoko assured, "Ever since you've had that dream, you seem to be your more usual self. I'm at least glad for that."

"Yeah, I do too. I feel more confident because I finally have some answers and the voices are giving me a break it seems." Dan said happily.

Twenty minutes later the Shun and Marucho arrived and accompanied Dan to the living room where his mother was sitting with Drago on the coffee table. They had been previously conversing until Dan's brawling friends arrived. As soon as the two friends were seated Dan explained all that had transpired in his dreams and his newly learned information on what the words may have meant. Every so often in his explanation he would pause as Marucho and Shun would ask questions for clarification.

"So let me get this straight, you had a dream about this world, which you suspect it's called Roa, where the people have wings and tails as well as clothing that gives suspect that they're from the Victorian Era?" Shun asked raising an eyebrow slightly.

"Yeah, I know it sounds pretty nuts, but considering that we've been to other dimensions and met aliens, it doesn't seemed too farfetched compared to our experiences right?" Dan stated questioningly.

"That's true, but we've never met a race such as the ones you have described. Their names are also much stranger than what we've encountered." Marucho added in his thoughts.

"Every alien is different after all. I'll admit the names are pretty farfetched, but just because their different from our other encounters doesn't make them any less believable." Dan defended in an irritated tone.

"That's just it Dan," Shun piped in as he crossed his arms over his chest, "you've only seen these people through a dream so you're the only one who's seen them, we haven't. That is why they seem less real."

Dan frowned as he restated, "Weren't the Vestals, Neathians, and Gundalians real? Aliens were in my previous premonitions before every adventure we've had. So how does this these people any less real than the others?"

"Okay," Marucho chimed in a defeated tone, "so maybe they do exist. However ever since you've had this dream the voices have ceased and I guess all I can ask is now what? Where do we go from here? We don't have a clue if these people are going to cause some sort of war or less notable mischief. Or maybe they could be just rich people simply gossiping, I don't know, I don't have any sufficient answers for this with so little information and these people just sound like typical rich people that get their thrills from gossip."

Dan was growing more irritated and it showed as he spoke again, "I don't know, okay? I just know that something is going to happen, but I just don't know if it's anything like a war or simple trouble. Maybe you're right, maybe they're just rich gossipers, I don't really know, but I'm going to find out what's going on because if I'm having these visions and dreams then a situation is going to come up where I'm heavily involved and I just wanted to be prepared if so. Or I could just be going bonkers and need to be sent to the funny farm because I can't get this all to stop."

They were all silent in the long pause that came after Dan's rant. They all were processing the information and trying to decide on what exactly to do since Dan was mostly in the right. Only Shun spoke after the long pause between the friends.

"Alright," The stern ninja said, "We'll help you get to the bottom of your dreams and the voices."

Dan smiled at his friend and nodded as he was glad to have won over their help. He knew he would need it as previously he always counted on them to help him out on his little adventures. Even though Drago was his constant partner, it didn't hurt to have a little human help.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer time! I do not own any copyrights and I adopted this story from the awesome NewSatan! Thanks to this person I've been allowed to finish this story for the fans and myself! First though we gotta get all these chapters up! **

Chapter 3: Investigation

The rest of their day was spent in analyzing every bit of information Dan could muster up as well as asking their old alien comrades about the world Dan was dreaming about, but alas there was no luck as their Vestal friends had no intel while the Gundalians and Neathians just raised their eyebrows before proclaiming that they had never heard of such things or people before now. They soon grew weary of their research as it always landed them with nothing more to gain informatively.

"This is hopeless!" Dan groaned as he threw himself down on his parents' couch in the living room.

It was after they had returned back from questioning Ren and their other Gundalian allies. They had returned with nothing to show for it and the aggravation was easily manifesting from each of them.

"It's only been a day, Dan." Marucho said as he tried to sound reassuring as he plopped himself down on the floor, facing toward the brunette.

"We should have at least something!" Dan grumbled, "Just one tiny clue would be good enough for me."

"Patience Dan," Shun said calmly as he feigned his relaxed state, "Well find some answers eventually."

Shun sat down on the arm of the couch as Dan spoke again, "I hope so, at this point I almost want the voices to come back."

Marucho raised an eyebrow and tilted his head a little to the right as he spoke, "Didn't you say that you normally only heard four words?"

"Yeah," Dan replied as he turned over on the couch to lay on his side as he spoke, "maybe if I concentrate really hard then I might be able to hear words other than the ones I normally hear. Perhaps I'll even pick up on a conversation between that group of people like before."

"Or you could have another visionary dream." Drago suggested making Dan perk up a little.

"Yeah!" Dan piped up as a more cheery mood overtook him, "I got a bunch of information from the other dream so why not again, but it's still too bright out."

"And it's only six." Marucho added in as he looked at his watch, "The sun won't go down for at least another two hours."

"Knowing Dan, you can't sleep until the sun goes down." Shun stated.

"Yeah, but I gotta be tired too ya know." Dan said with a sheepish chuckle, "So what's the plan of action then? Sleeping pills?"

"Now you're being ridiculous." Drago jumped in, "Why not kill the time by watching some television."

"That's a good idea, but no dice," Dan replied, "I gotta be exhausted too."

"I know let's go to my place! We can go swimming at the indoor pool I have to kill the time and it's an activity that uses a lot of energy so it'll easily wear Dan out." Marucho proclaimed happily.

"I'm game." Shun said as he stood up before looking to Dan as the brunette was beaming.

"It's perfect, I'll be right back with my swim trunks!" Dan said leaping off the couch with a display of energy the Battle Brawlers hadn't seen in a long time.

Drago chuckled as he watched his partner scurry about with renewed energy. It was almost like Dan was his old self again, but a foreboding thought crossed Drago's mind, how long would it last?

Dan returned as quickly as he left and allowed Drago to settle on his shoulder before they went on their merry way, first to Shun's house to pick up his trunks and then Marucho's house right after. It wasn't too long before the two hours of swimming passed by as Dan and the other thoroughly enjoyed their time in the large pool that went clear to fifteen feet deep. Dan managed to convince Shun to have a contest with him to see who could stay on the bottom the longest. They kept ending up with draws so they all tried to race each other the perimeter of the pool. Dan beat Shun barely while poor Marucho was left in the dust or rather in the left over bubbles the two more athletic friends had left him in. They ended off with having a diving contest to see who could make the biggest splash. They all kept tying until Dan found all of Marucho's floaties and filled the pool with them making it harder for the other two to win after his sabotage. One point after Marucho had jumped back in, Dan had managed to get under a life sized shark floatie and snuck up behind Marucho scaring the poor blonde as he chased him all over the pool with it. Shun stopped him after a while for he nearly busted his sides from laughing so hard at the scene.

"It's been nearly three hours and you're getting slower with chasing poor Marucho all over the pool with that thing." Shun said as he gestured to the clock behind him and then pointed to Marucho as the blonde was doing his best to clamber up on a large sea turtle floatie that even Dan would have trouble getting up on.

Marucho was panting hard as he made it up on the kiddie pool sized shell.

"Good grief Dan, that was you the entire time? I thought that one of our motorized floatie toys had gone haywire!" Marucho exclaimed.

"Nope it was Dan the whole time!" Shun said with a smirk, "Shall we gather them up and save Kato from such a work load?"

"Sure! I'm up for it! I only got to play with the shark so far." Dan replied with a big grin.

"Put away not play." Shun said sternly making Dan pout a little.

"Fine. Sorry about that Marucho, I promise I'm not going to chase you around with the toys anymore." Dan called to the brunette.

"Good." Marucho replied before jumping off the sea turtle and resurfacing to grab onto it's fin and the fin of an Orca next to it.

It took them a few minutes to clear the pool, but in the end they all were exhausted enough that when they finally got switched to their pajamas that as soon as Dan's head hit the pillow he was already in a deep slumber. Marucho and Shun followed suit as did Drago.

Dan was soon dreaming that he had woken up to find himself on marbled flooring. He quickly sat up and looked about his surroundings finding himself alone in some sort of giant hallway. He noticed the windows quickly as they towered at the height of a giraffe from on his left and to his right were doors of the same height, maybe a little smaller, but all were shut.

"What's going on here?" Dan wondered as he got to his feet.

His eyes focused outside the window as he noticed the time of day it was outside of the building, dusk. Besides that he saw there were mountains in the far off distance and below in the valley was a large town and the building he was in seemed to be up on a tall hill which gave him a good overlook of the scenery displayed below.

Soon after discovering the layout of the land beyond what he guessed was the castle, he heard voices coming from his left. Panicking, he quickly hid himself behind one of the large curtains hanging on the windows.

"There's nothing to do around here." A male voice whined.

"Oh, quit complaining Samillis." Said a different voice which indicated the owner of the first voice, but left no indication of it's own identity, Dan could only guess it was another male.

"I can't help it, there's seriously nothing to do!" Samillis argued his tone still whining earning a sigh from his companion.

"You're repeating yourself now." The unidentified voice remarked dryly, "Why don't you go out flying or see if the others are playing one of the games, maybe train a little bit? Also Fameriosa is right there so why not go hang around town? You might even meet someone special down there, or make a new friend of some sort."

Dan became a little excited as he was gaining more knowledge about the world he was in and he prayed for more as he listened to the conversation from behind the curtain.

"Why don't you come with me then Druvious? You're a better wingman for stuff." Samillis insisted and also gave Dan the identity of the other speaker.

Druvious sighed before he answered, "I can't, I've got work to do."

Dan suspected that a groan came Samillis before Druvious spoke again.

"Perhaps Ramere would be more interested in being your wingman?" Druvious suggested plainly.

"Nah," Samillis replied boredly, "Ever since the news about the new Serlin that's supposed to be from Earth, he's been lost in his own world."

Dan let a gasp escape him as he realized that these people knew about Earth. He silently came out from behind the curtain finding the pair standing in the middle of the hallway right in front of the curtain Dan had been hiding in. They didn't seem to notice him and Dan remembered it was only a visionary dream so of course they couldn't see him. He irked at his own stupidity for a moment before continuing to listen.

"I see." Druvious stated with a small smile, "I too have noted that Ramere has become rather…obsessive about our new comer. I also guess it wouldn't hurt to tag along with you, but only for a couple of hours after all the work won't do itself while I'm gone."

Samillis grinned from ear to ear as he had finally convinced Druvious to come along with him. Also Dan had finally noted that their clothing was different from the last time he had seen them. Both were wearing black combat boots, gloves, cloaks, tight suits that had dozens of pockets, and a utility belt reminiscent of a certain super hero. The differences though was that Samillis gloves were fingerless and Druvious was black with dark brown trimming while the other's was completely black. Dan spotted a strange insignia on their cloaks, but didn't have time to make it out as the two winged boys began to walk down the hallway for five minutes in silence before the hall lead out to a balcony. They took off their cloaks and hung them on a rack provided in the hallway. As they neared a railing both gave their wings a few flaps as if to stretch them. Dan stayed back as he watched in awe of the spectacle.

"Ready?" Druvious asked as he broke the silence.

"Yup!" Samillis chimed as they walked to the railing and jumped up to it.

"Let's go then!" Druvious ushered before they both jumped at the same time.

Dan was in shock for a moment as he realized they had just jumped away from the railing. Fearful for their lives he ran to the railing to peer down and watch them free falling. Dan realized that the building was at least ten stories high and past that was a cliff face hanging above the ocean. He began to panic as they were close to smacking hard into the water, but at perhaps seventeen feet they allowed their wings to shoot out from their bodies and carry them higher into the air. Dan let out a sigh of relief and slumped against the railing.

"That was a close one." He murmured before closing his eyes for a moment only to reopen them a find he was lying face down in a bed.

Quickly he remembered where he actually was now. He contorted a frown at this predicament as he was only dreaming just moments ago, but it had all felt so real.

"I wanna go back." He murmured, but wish with all his heart.

With so much of the wish filling his mind, he forgot that sometimes you have to be careful of what you wish for.


	4. Chapter 4

**Do Not own any copyrights! I'm just a fan writing a fanfiction, well actually an adopted fanfiction that originally belonged to NewSatan. Thanks for letting me take this over and I'm glad you're liking it so far. I made some changes again and I hope you like them just as much so let's get this chappie started!**

Chapter 4: Things Change

Dan laid silently in bed trying to force himself back to sleep, but to no avail as even since those vivid dreams of the other world he was just not feeling too at home on Earth. He blamed anxiousness as he was desperate to learn all he could of this new world. He tried to distract himself with what Samillis had said. Something about a new Serlin, possibly from Earth, could they know something he didn't know himself? He shook that off and thought about the landscape he had seen that reminded him of a less polluted and brighter version of London, except that wasn't the name for it had been called something like, Fameriosa. He repeated the word over and over in his mind as the word seemed to be more enticing and beautiful as odd as it was at first. He sighed as he realized he wasn't going to fall asleep again so easily and gathered the strength to get out of bed.

It was still the middle of the night it seemed as Shun was laying in his bed with his sheets laid neatly over him neatly while Marucho was snuggled against his pillow as he curled up into a fetal position.

Dan nearly leapt out of his skin when he heard his name called.

"Dan?" Drago's voice called to him, "What are you doing?"

Drago had moved from the nightstand he had been previously dozing on, to float in front of Dan.

"I, um, couldn't fall back asleep so I got up." Dan whispered so he wouldn't wake the others.

"Did you dream of Roa again Daniel?" Drago inquired in the same volume as Dan.

Dan was silent for a moment before giving a nod and then realized it might be too dark for Drago so he whispered again, "Yeah."

"So, what did you find out this time?" Drago asked.

"I'll tell you, but not in here, the others are trying to sleep still." Dan said in a hushed tone and the two went down to the kitchen.

The kitchen was rather small, but it was so for it was just the kitchen specifically for this floor so it was stocked with snacks and energy drinks or juice. Dan smiled at the preparedness of the whole place as it served any and all necessities with easy access. He opened the fridge and raided finding a plate of brownies and grabbed a bottle of orange juice to drink. He sat himself down at the small bar with Drago.

"So did you learn anything else?" Drago asked once more as Dan feasted on the brownies.

"Yeah, the place has some similarities to London, although it's a lot cleaner and more brighter as well as smaller." Dan explained in between bites, "Also there's apparently a new comer they're supposed to have that's from Earth soon."

"WHAT?!" Drago exclaimed making Dan jump a little, "Daniel! This is huge! Why didn't you tell me that first?!"

The last bit, Drago had sounded angry so Dan timidly replied, "I wanted to tell you about the town first."

"DANIEL!" Drago rumbled making it definite that he was angry.

"What?" Dan grumbled in irritation, "I don't understand, why are you acting like this buddy?"

"Daniel, with that information we may have more of a chance of learning about this Roa place, and chose to tell me that last?!" Drago repeated angrily.

"Well, it was a nice town." Dan mumbled as he finished off his bottle of orange juice in thought.

Drago shrugged it off and floated off the bar counter a ways before pausing to turn around.

"What are you doing? We've got to wake and tell the others about this!" Drago exclaimed as Dan got to his feet.

"We can tell them in the morning." Dan suggested calmly as he went to rinse off the plate and throw his bottle into the recycling bin under the sink.

Drago paused and tilted in curiosity, "I don't get it, yesterday you were bouncing off the walls because you wanted information about this, Roa, but now you've seemed to have lost all interest. So Daniel, what has gotten into you?"

"Well….." Dan paused as he didn't want to admit it, but Drago wouldn't pick on him nor treat him any different if he told him the whole truth of it all.

Dan started again a little shaky, "Well, it's because I freaked out when I heard this Samillis, guy, say it, but honestly I'm still freaking out over when they jumped off that balcony in the castle. I thought I was going to have a panic attack."

"What do you mean they jumped off a balcony? You mean to say they committed suicide?" Drago asked worriedly.

"No! No, they didn't it's just that Samillis was going on about town and Druvious would go with him at first and then he told Samillis to go with this Ramere guy, but Ramere was too busy obsessing over the new comer so that's why Druvious caved in and they went up to this balcony area and jumped to free fall before flying off." Dan explained in one breath.

"So…that's what your dream was about? Just about those two aliens deciding to go fly about their town and talk about this new comer who has this Ramere guy stressing over it?" Drago repeated questioningly.

"Yeah I know, but I don't control when these things happen or who with in Roa. So pretty much yeah." Dan defended as he itched the back of his neck.

"Well, still the others need to know." Drago restated like a broken record, making Dan sigh.

"In the morning, okay?" Dan demanded as he plucked Drago from the air and place him on his shoulder before heading back to the room.

"I know, let's get some rest." Drago suggested earning a small satisfied smile from his human partner.

The smile didn't last long as they rounded the corner there was a sudden loud blood curling scream. Dan immediately grabbed his head and fell to his knees for it seemed the sheer force of the scream was knocking him down. Like a banshee of some sort trying to scream out his brains through his eye sockets.

"Dan?" Drago's voice barely audible over the screaming, "What's wrong?"

"Help.." Was all Dan could manage as the screaming intensified and his brain felt like it would explode.

Drago didn't hesitate any longer and quickly made a mad float dash back to the room to wake the other humans.

"SHUN!" Drago screamed out in haste, "MARUCHO! COME QUICK IT'S DAN!"

"Huh?" Marucho responded a little bleary eyed still.

Shun was quicker as he was already on his feet in front of Drago.

"Where is he?" Shun asked as Marucho was untangling himself from his blankets to get to his feet.

"Follow me!" Drago demanded as he shot off again, but made sure the humans were able to keep.

He was stunned to find Dan passed out on the floor and paused which indicated to Shun and Marucho to look down and see the pale brunette still clutching his head slightly. Shun squatted down and took his pulse as well as listened for breathing.

"He's alive, but he should still get some real medical attention." Shun suggested and Marucho nodded before rushing off to find a phone, "Drago what happened?"

"I don't know, one minute he was fine the next is he's all bent over and then he could stand up. He was acting like he had a sudden migraine or headache of some magnitude." Drago explained in shock as Marucho returned.

"I brought our onsite doctor to see what he could do." Marucho explained earning an eyebrow raise from Shun.

"I should've known you would've have something like this in stock." Shun murmured to Marucho.

Marucho beamed for a moment until the doctor interrupted them.

"Your friend isn't in any condition for me to treat him with as little equipment as I have. We must get him to a real hospital." The doctor informed them.

"What? You can make him better right?" Shun begged to know.

"I'm sorry, but I just don't have the right technology to deal with what is occurring with your friend. His heart beat is slowing and his breathing is too shallow. My equipment would only prolong his current state." The doctor explained.

"I'll go phone an ambulance then." Marucho said determined to make sure his friend wouldn't die that night.

"I'll try and contact his parents." Kato said from behind Shun startling them a little, "Sorry didn't mean to scare you, Master Marucho summoned me."

"Actually could you help me carry him down to the infirmary." The doctor asked bowing slightly in politeness.

"I'll call his parents then." Shun said as he took off back to the room to get his cell phone.

Twenty minutes later the Paramedics finally arrived and loaded Dan carefully into the ambulance. Shun climbed in afterwards with Drago in the front pocket of his jacket. Shun nodded to the attending Paramedic before waving back to Marucho. He knew Dan's parents would be waiting for him at the hospital as they needed someone to go along and explain what had transpired. Marucho felt it was suitable for Drago to go, but the Bakugan didn't want to go alone so Shun volunteered himself. He felt he would be the best choice as in no offense to Marucho, but Drago didn't need a worrywart on the ride to the hospital.

"He's going to be okay, right?" Drago asked in a whisper to Shun as the attending Paramedic began to scribble stuff down on her clipboard.

Shun was silent for a moment as he surveyed his friend to determine the best kind of answer to give Drago, but all he could manage to say was, "I hope so."


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own anything and I really wish they had a read the latest chapter button on this website. It'd be nifty. Anyway shout out to Newsatan for letting adopt this story. Another shout out to Aero'Phoenix, thanks for the reviews! You people should read and review Aero'Phoenix's stories they're pretty good!**

Chapter 5: HOLD ON!

Three long days had gone by since Dan had been found unconscious on the floor of Marucho's mansion and was rushed to the hospital and missed out on his birthday. His first day there he was awake and speaking to everyone as he tried to keep them all in high spirits despite the doctors warning his parents that things weren't looking good for him. Drago stayed with his partner the entire time and it pained him greatly when he overheard the doctors mentioning organ failure. One speculated that his body was shutting down slowly as if it knew it's time was up. That first day Dan spent getting tested for all sorts of things to see what was happening to him exactly, but the doctors were baffled. Even the ones Marucho called in to save his dear friend. Nothing could be done as by the next day the great Battle Brawler was unconscious with a breathing mask. The sight of their dying leader couldn't rally the Battle Brawlers into hope any more as by the third day he was already on life support.

Drago sat silently on the table tray next to the bed watching his partner turn paler by the minute.

"Why is this happening? Why him?" Drago muttered to himself, "What did he do to deserve this?"

Shun and Marucho arrived into the room and their faces fell even more as they noticed the great change. It was all to sudden and felt like that only yesterday Dan had a fiery spark in his eyes and now they felt they would never see that again as he lay weak, relying on machines to keep him alive.

"He's not getting any better…." Marucho whispered as he stood off to the left side of Dan, opposite to the table Drago was on.

"What's the news on his condition so far from the doctors?" Shun asked the Dragonoid.

Drago tilted slightly to look up at Shun, "I overheard the doctors say that he only has at the most a few days. Might not even make it to the weekend they said, shame he only just turned nineteen."

"I hate this!" Marucho growled as he clenched his fists so tight that his fingernails threaten to cut him, "Why?! Why is this happening?"

"Marucho…." Shun called to the younger boy, but his attention was pulled away as the parents of the brunette entered the room.

Miyoko started sobbing instantly Shinjiro had to quickly pull her aside to let her sob into his shoulder as he didn't want to disturb the others. Shun couldn't stand it anymore in the atmosphere of the room, the emotions were about to get the better of him and he wasn't going to let that happen as he grabbed the blonde boy by the shoulder and yanked him away and out of the room. Just as they were leaving the sensor on Dan's heart began to beep loudly as the brunette's heartbeat was reaching a dangerous level and then his respiration became shallow before he arched his back and his eyes opened slightly to reveal them rolling back before his body began to violently shake.

The room alarm was blaring loudly as doctors and nurses poured into to do their job in saving the brunette. Miyoko and Shinjiro were shoved outside while Marucho and Shun just stared in shock. Somehow the doctors had forgotten about Drago so he saw the whole thing. He kept himself silent though as he didn't want to add to the panic of the room. Fear gripped him tightly as he realized that Dan could be dying right now, right before him. He turned himself away as he couldn't necessarily close his eyes in his current form.

Meanwhile, elsewhere there was a great commotion occurring as the winged boy, Druvious rushed down a hallway as fast as he could upon hearing that there was cocoon found in one of the grand ballrooms. He slowed to a walk as he neared the room seeing as a crowd had already gathered inside it wasn't too hard to pick out. He entered the room and was astonished at the sight of a twenty foot large diamond shaped cocooned. A faint red glow radiated off it almost pulsing like a heartbeat.

"Druvious!" called a female as she pushed her way through the crowd towards him.

"Gevia." Druvious responded as he wrapped his arms around her and she returned the favor, "Isn't it wonderful, in just a few weeks our new comer will be reborn here and break free of the cocoon to join us."

"I have a feeling he'll be a great Serlin." Gevia commented, "It's soul is already lodging itself within there so soon."

"Druvious." Called another female making both Druvious and Gevia force their way to the back to meet up with the new person.

"Mother? I take it father will be here soon to clear out the room?" Druvious inquired with a small smile.

"Indeed, but then again some of these people aren't part of the Serlins so they are trespassing and so late in the night. It's a shame this one could choose to appear in the day." His mother rambled before a large winged man appeared behind her.

"Good evening Druvious, Gevia, I see Vejes found you already." The male said as he shook Druvious's hand firmly.

"Indeed father, I suppose the ruckus woke you as well." Druvious said trying to make light small talk, but his father only nodded.

He quickly pushed his way to the front of where the crowd was standing just a few feet away from the cocoon.

"SILENCE!" he called to the crowd and it quickly went dead with silence.

"It's the head Serlin!" one crowd member blurted out.

"Aw man Xivius is gunna kick us out." Samillis muttered to Ramere as they were in the middle of the crowd.

"Listen!" Xivius began smoothly, "I realize you all have gathered her anxious to greet our new comer from Earth, but it will be at least a week or two before they will emerge. I know you all are excited as this doesn't occur very often, but I must ask that you not trespass during late hours such as now. Those who are not Serlins please leave the premises now!"

It took a few minutes for the room to clear and so Druvious and Gevia quickly joined their group of friends consisting of Ramere, Samillis, and Samora. Vejes joined her husband in front of the cocoon as the leftover Serlins gathered in closer.

"Good now that the intruders are out let me explain how things are going to operate from here on with this cocoon occupying this room. First Ramere!" Xivius went on after he was sure it was only Serlins present.

"Yes?" Ramere asked stepping forward slightly with some surprise.

"I want you to be the one to greet the newcomer once they wake, understood?" Xivius instructed.

"Yessir." Ramere replied with a smile and giggled to himself slightly.

"Good, now on to the main matter." Xivius continued on, "Nobody is to bother the cocoon as there will be a guard posted twenty-four seven to keep it safe. You may look in on it from time to time, but nothing ridiculous. Even after our new Serlin is born they will still be unconscious for a time so it's best you all keep your distance to allow the administration sort things out and prepare them for this world. Am I clear?"

The room resounded in agreement before Xivius waved his hand as a signal to dismiss them all.

"Can I take first watch?" Ramere quickly asked before the head Serlin and his wife could make it to the door.

"Certainly, Ramere, I was wondering who to ask first. I trust you'll be awake for a few more hours?" Xivius asked as he rested a hand on Vejes shoulder.

"I should be able to, I'm almost too excited to sleep for day." Ramere replied excitedly.

Xivius chuckled, "Well I leave it to you then, around eight in the morning I send for someone to relieve you."

"Thank you for the honor sir." Ramere said with a bow before they all departed and he was left alone to gaze up at the diamond shaped cocoon.

His tail twitched as he strolled up to the cocoon and put a hand on it. It felt slightly warm as the soul hadn't fully attached itself yet so there wasn't fully life the cocoon was sustaining. He smiled warmly as he let his hand glide over the surface of the cocoon feeling the smoothness of it like an actual diamond.

"An honor indeed, it will be, to make you mine." He murmured lightly before briskly turning away to go stand outside the door, his tail swishing like a cat ready to pounce on it's prey.

Back on Earth there was no cause for joy with Dan barely holding on now, that night had been the start of the nightmarish seizures that would plague the teen. Drago felt torn between duty and keeping his sanity with Dan practically dying in front of him. He felt ashamed in wanting to get away from it all so when Shun offered to take him home one night he didn't think twice in saying yes. Although as they were leaving that night, just about to turn the corner when a room alarm went off, Drago looked back horrified and almost immediately floated back, but Shun kept him by grabbing him up before he was halfway down the hall.

"Let me go Shun!" Drago roared.

"Drago, let them do their job! You'll just be in the way!" Shun said sternly.

"But! But he needs me!" Drago exclaimed and then his voice grew shaky, "I shouldn't have left his side. He knew and gave up….I..I…."

Shun hushed the Bakugan and tried his best to comfort, but soon the bustling in the Champion Brawler's room became still and the nurses solemn left taking equipment back to it's proper place. Shun stopped the only doctor that came out of the room noticing the sad look in his eyes.

"My friend is in that room, what happened is he alright?" Shun asked hoping, but knowing it was futile.

The doctor recognized him and shook his head, "I was just about to call his parents to tell them that it was another seizure, but he didn't make it. I'm sorry, but he's gone."

Shun felt like he was reliving his mother's death all over again as he took off trying to distance himself from the hospital as best as he could. He complete forgot Drago and stopped only to catch his breath. He looked about his surrounding in the dim street lights he found himself to be at the old park. The park Dan and he had met at and played together in that very sandbox he was staring at. The realization that never again would they reminisce together nor would they ever brawl together again. He punched a tree causing it to lose a few leaves as he tried to outlet his emotions.

"How could you do that Dan?" He muttered, "How this be your end? It's not right! This is not how it was supposed to happen, you were supposed to die an old man, just like me. That or die brawling."

He chuckled darkly, "Die brawling, that's a stupid thought, even for me. Damn it Dan Kuso."

"Shun?" A voice called to him and the Ventus brawler found himself face to face with a familiar red head.

"Alice?" He asked shakily.

"I heard from Runo and came as fast as I could, but it looks like I'm too late." Alice quickly explained as she came closer to the ninja, "I'm sorry Shun."

"Don't be," Shun said in a hushed tone as he pulled her into a tight hug trying to hide his tears in her long hair, "You…came at the right time…for me.."

She hugged him tightly and they stood there for a few hours while Drago remained on the table next to the brunette waiting silently. Some say he was waiting to join his human partner at that point others say he was waiting for a miracle that never came, whether one thought was true or not for what was fact was that Drago had lost his sense of purpose that day. Or at least that was the end of his purpose in that world. It was only a matter of opinion.

**Next chapter coming right up!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Originally NewSatan's story, so it's adopted. I own nothing pertaining to copyrights.**

Chapter 6: A New Beginning

Dan hadn't a clue as to what was happening to him at that moment in the darkness for his body felt as though it were gently falling. He felt no fear even as the feeling of freefalling left him and a brilliant red light glimmered ahead of him, sort of lighting the darkness. Without much more thought he reached out to it as it called to him and then engulfed him. It felt warm and comforting like being nestled in a mother's hug shielding and nurturing. It didn't even really occur to him at that moment that he had died at all. All he could think about was the light and it's warmth and the feeling of belonging to it.

Meanwhile the young Serlin, Druvious, woke to a bright red light shining on his face from a crack in his bed room door, then it flooded his room as his female lover hurried in calling him to his feet.

"What is it Gevia?" Druvious inquired as he threw off his bed sheets and shoved on his slippers that were parked next to his bed from where he had entered his bed, "What's with this light?"

"Silly it's the new Serlin!" Gevia teased as she tugged him along out of his room and down the hall to the gathering crowd.

"What do you mean here?" Druvious asked Gevia.

Before she could answer she was interrupted by a voice on her left answering for her. It was Ramere he stood with his arms folded and dark circles underneath his eyes from lack of sleep.

"It's soul has taken host within it's new body." Ramere explained, "Honestly Druvious, I thought as the head Serlin's son you would know this."

Druvious scoffed, "I can't possibly know everything, my head would explode. Besides I thought you were on guard duty."

"I wish I had been otherwise I wouldn't have been stupid enough to let a crowd of Serlins mixed with townspeople intrude so easily." Ramere grumbled loudly.

"Well it was kind of already known that this would happen since the last time there was a crowd, " Said a young female with her twin in tow, "there's been gossip so they're ready to react on a whim."

"Good evening Samora and Samillis." Gevia greeted the twins with a smile.

"I want to go back to sleep." Samillis whined.

"And miss out on the chaos? That's not like you Samillis!" Samora exclaimed as he looked puzzled at her brother.

"I can hardly blame him for wishing that things would settle down." Ramere mumbled before letting out a low growl as more townspeople flooded in.

"This is getting ridiculous, but I think I see my Dad coming to chase them all out." Druvious commented as he spied his father stomp into the room.

Surprisingly the head Serlin hadn't bothered to change out of his pajamas this time as he roared at the crowd, they all found it hard to take him seriously.

"EVERYONE OUT! THIS IS SERLIN BUSINESS AND PRIVATE PROPERTY! I WAS LENIENT LAST TIME, BUT NOW YOU ARE PUSHING IT!" Xivius roared and the crowd scrambled madly as they started to take him seriously.

Only Ramere with Druvious and Gevia remained after the chaos evacuated.

"Crazy townspeople." Ramere mumbled as Vejes finally showed up.

"It seems the soul has become attached." Druvious stated as his father strolled up to the cocoon and his wife joined him.

"Indeed it has and it looks to be a Demon Roan." Xivius replied as he eyed the floating figure.

"How do you know so?" Gevia asked as she neared as well, "I mean it looks like it's curled into a ball."

"Fetal position." Ramere coughed trying to hide his correction of Gevia's statement.

They all gazed up at the cocoon and peered into the center of the diamond shape trying to make out the being dwelling within. Vejes stepped closer and placed a hand on the cocoon and closed her eyes for a moment.

"What's she doing?" Gevia inquired in a whisper to Druvious.

"Well, it happens to be so that a head family leading the Serlins can have the ability to see what we can't see from the outside of this cocoon and my mother can also give us the new person's name. The name they'll have in this world." Druvious explained as Vejes hummed a little before pulling away her hand and smiling brightly.

"Oh, so what did she just learn?" Gevia asked no one in particular.

Vejes turned to the small group and smiled warmly as she spoke, "Ayemien, Ayemien Haven is the boy's name. Xivius's eyes don't deceive him as it is another demon Roan."

"I can't wait to meet him." Ramere said as he wandered closer to the cocoon and stroked it slightly before repeating, "Ayemien."

"I wonder what kind of Serlin he'll measure up to be." Xivius thought aloud as he wrapped an arm around his wife, "Ramere will you take over watch?"

"Certainly sir!" Ramere almost pounced at the offer.

"Thanks, now let's all return to our much needed sleep as tomorrow preparations will be in order for welcoming Ayemien into our ranks and to our world." Xivius suggested as they left Ramere to tending to the protection of the cocoon and the one within it.

"Don't worry Ayemien," Ramere cooed as he continued to stroke the cocoon, "I'll make certain that no one shall disturb you until your time to awaken. Although, I can't wait to meet you."

Back on Earth it was a different story as a crowd of people filed into a funeral home to pay their respects to an old friend. All of Dan's friends and allies had gathered along with all the family members. Runo's eyes were red and her nose was stuffy from crying so hard and it seemed to be a trend in the crowd of people as Dan's death was so sudden and untimely. They all were silent as the priest spoke of Dan as no one had time to produce a fine tuned eulogy. The procession seemed to go on almost too long so when it was over only Runo remained to watch the casket being lowered. Only when the sun went down did she finally move to join the others at Marucho's mansion, which he graciously invited all the brawlers, old and new, to stay for the night.

"I don't understand," Runo said as they all sat in a large living room, "what exactly was happening to him Shun?"

Alice sat next to Shun the hand she was holding gripped her tightly as he spoke.

"We don't really know why it happened, but the what made it happen isn't as clear either." Shun replied solemnly.

"Care to clarify?" Mira asked after she took a sip of tea Kato had brewed up for the lot of them.

Marucho took charge of explaining the happenings of Dan after defeating Magmel. They told them about the words Dan kept hearing and then the dreams of the world of Roa. It took a few hours to get it all explained, but at the end of it they all were still just as confused, but they all made an agreement to work together to solve this mystery.

Meanwhile Drago was watching from another room in silence. He wished to join the others, but he didn't want to alarm them as he had noticed a few days ago that his ball form, the colors were becoming pale and he was even peeling at the tip of his wings and feet. He felt that soon he would be joining his partner so part of his heart was in joy while the other was in sorrow at being left behind. It was a bittersweet mood for all as they spent the rest of the night in reminisce of the cocky brunette.

_It'll be a while before the next chapter as I need to get back to working on my other Bakugan fanfiction known as Forbidden Escape, if you're into romance/adventure check it out also if ya ship DanXFabia then you'll go bonkers. Maybe...Anyway these two aren't my only Bakugan fanfiction I've done, got two more if anyone's interested in reading and review. One I plan to rewrite another I gotta figure out the sequel. Yes I'm advertising, don't you? Lol, Psycho Lies is the one I plan to bulk up, while Rise of the Red Hero is the one I need to sequel. So while you wait for my updates I highly suggest them._


	7. Chapter 7

**Original writer, Newsatan.**

**Bakugan not owned by me or Newsatan.**

**Quit telling me to update soon, it gets annoying after a while. I know you are anxious for the next chapter, but it's nice to read a review that doesn't just say, update soon. Anyway, enjoy.**

Chapter 7: Fortunes

All the brawlers gathered again that morning in Marucho's living room as they had all agreed to investigate the death of Dan the very next day, which was today. Although few could focus, especially Runo as she had spent all night sobbing and only in the early morning hours did she finally wear herself out enough to fall asleep. They let her be as they all got started on continuing what Shun, Marucho, and Dan had started with the research into the world of Roa. Mira and Ace worked on sketching out the castle from the written down description Dan had, while Marucho and Ren sorted the information out so it wasn't all scattered. Keith and Gus were trying to decode the meaning of the words and even the name Roa, searching all the databases of knowledge the Vestals had. Fabia was doing the same, but back on her home world as she was now Queen. Everyone else was busy speculating and brainstorming from the what information the notes had, only Shun and Alice were absent at the moment.

"Obviously the word Roa is some kind of place." Baron deduced.

"Well duh!" Julie piped in, "Except where is it and how do we get there?"

"What about the town?" Mira asked looking up from sketching, her pencil paused, "Maybe we can learn more if were able to investigate the town?"

"Yeah, but that doesn't still help with where it is!" Julie repeated, "I mean it doesn't sound like it's on Earth or any other planet we know of!"

"All we do know is what Dan was able to tell us or rather Marucho and Shun." Baron added.

"Oh! Apparently the town's name is Fameriosa!" Julie exclaimed as she finished reading one of the note and slowly sounded out the name.

"Guys, I think we're stuck in a loop." Marucho commented in frustration as he came away from the computer console while Ren remained.

Keith and Gus returned to the room with disgruntled faces.

"Find anything?" Mira asked as her brother took a seat next to Julie.

"No." Keith replied, "Nothing in the Vestal database. Not in a book, secret files, folklore, nothing."

Ren turned to face them all and shook his head, "I just got a message from Fabia. Nothing on her end either. Not even Nurzak could come up with anything."

"Well then maybe good old Dan was really losing it." Gus remarked as he folded his arms in frustration.

"How dare you!" Julie hissed, "How dare you think such a thing!"

"Well think about it!" Gus defended, putting his hands on his hips, "Dan was obviously getting sick after the ordeal with Magmel and it could be just that it was all in his head because his body was exhausted. After he's a well seeded fighter and brawler, who's to say that maybe it was all finally getting to him."

"It couldn't be." Marucho jumped in, "All the doctors agreed that it had been sudden with no exact cause. Dan was too healthy, even with the voices problem, sleep is vital, but it would have to be gradual and it only started about two and a half months ago, but he was still pretty healthy even with having trouble sleeping."

"Still could be other factors involved, maybe he had a cold and didn't realize it." Gus speculated.

"Now you're being silly." Keith finally spoke up, "Also that still doesn't help us figure out how we can find out more."

"Oh! How about a fortuneteller!" Jake chimed in as he had been busy reading through several notes while everyone had been arguing, "One should be able to tell us something at least. I mean didn't Dan have ESP that helped him out so why can't someone else have something more fine-tuned?"

Everyone face palmed making Jake drop his jaw.

"Oh come on, Jakey, fortunetellers are nothing, but hocus pocus liars." Julie scolded, "Plus we aren't that desperate, are we?"

Shun and Alice entered the room causing everyone to look up at them.

"Figure out anything?" Marucho asked.

Shun shook his head, "Nothing, but dead ends. You?"

"Jake suggested asking a fortuneteller." Marucho replied.

Alice tilted her head as she spoke, "It might be a good idea if you know of a legit one."

Shun sighed as he folded his own arms, "We better find one soon so we can get another lead because we're about to lose another friend."

"What do you mean?" Baron asked worriedly as everyone became on edge at the statement.

"It's Drago, he didn't want me telling anyone this, but you all have a right to know." Shun began with a heavy heart he explained, "A week after Dan died I noticed Drago's coloration was dull and then I noticed he was peeling and hardly has any energy now."

"It could be just depression." Gus mumbled earning a glare from Julie, "I'm just guessing."

"I believe it best then that we track down a legit fortuneteller with much haste then." Keith suggest as everyone nodded in agreement.

"I'll see what I can come up with." Marucho said returning to his computers.

About forty-five minutes later, Shun and Keith were standing outside a small house with a plaque next to the doorbell saying, 'Miss Donna, fortunes be told'. Keith snorted after reading the plaque as he hated them. The only reason he came along was to have a chance to talk with Shun alone as he wanted to find out more of what had been happening to Dan after Magmel, to see if Gus had been right. It wasn't the case as he had come to find out it was sort of natural for Dan to have visions pertaining to his future.

Shun rang the doorbell and a few seconds later the door opened and a gypsy woman greeted them.

"I've been expecting you two." She said with a smile and beckoned them inside.

Keith smirked as he figured that's what she said to all who came knocking. She lead them to a dark room and had them sit down at a round table before she sat herself as well.

"Are you Miss Donna?" Shun asked as he was unsure.

She nodded and kept a small smile as she spoke, "Yes, I am she."

"Well, can you help us?" Keith asked getting anxious.

"Indeed I feel it my duty as the friend you have lost is a grand soul, one who perished too soon, but I assure it was for a good reason." Miss Donna replied earning a frown from Shun while Keith glared and even dared to voice his unapproval.

"I disagree, he still had plenty of reasons to live. So you either help us and leave out your comments or we leave." Keith threatened.

"I apologize, my wording seems to have upset you greatly so I will proceed as asked." Miss Donna bowed her head for a moment before continuing, "I've asked the spirits that guide me and they tell me you seek a place called Roa."

"Yes." Shun confirmed.

"Ah, then I have some bad news mixed with good." Miss Donna continued, "The bad is that this is another world within another realm. A different plane of existence making it very difficult to reach, but the good news is that your friend is not truly dead as he is being reborn into this world. His time in our realm has ended, which explains the sudden death."

"Good, but are you certain we can't go to this world?" Shun asked worriedly.

Donna looked at Keith who was still frowning at her, "The technology your alien friends possess won't be able to carve a path to this realm."

"Great, back to square one." Keith grumbled.

Donna shook her head, "I'm sorry, but I must retract a statement, you can make it there. There is a man named Granger who has the technology to get there. Though the spirits warn that this world is a danger you have yet to face."

"So, where does this Granger man live?" Keith growled getting up.

Donna pulled out a piece of paper and slowly wrote down the address, almost as if she was being told it.

"This is his address, but I must warn you-" She said, but was cut off as Keith took the paper from her harshly.

"We'll be fine." Keith snapped not wanting to stick around as the woman was getting on his nerves, he didn't believe in her magic and wasn't about to start to.

Shun bowed to her as Keith went outside in a huff. He then proceeded to pay her, but she pushed his hand away.

"Just heed my warning will be all the payment I need." Donna said in a low voice, "There may be similarities, but he will not be as who he once was. Also beware of the monster, Kerfelwen, he is the darkness in the path. Viva la reveloucion he will cry!"

"O-kay." Shun replied a little stunned at her last sentence, "Thank you for your help."

He bolted out after Keith as he was a little unnerved by her warning. Keith chuckled at Shun's reaction before they headed off.

"Crazy gypsy woman better not be lying." Keith commented as they walked back to Marucho's.

Shun nodded, "However I don't think she was the way she spoke, but at least for now we have a lead and know Dan's alive. Perhaps we can bring him home."

"Perhaps," Keith said agreeing slightly, "or perhaps not. After all the rules of existence may differ between dimensions."

"Still, it's a possibility." Shun replied knowing it could end up as Keith was thinking with Dan stuck in the other dimension.

Except it couldn't hurt to try, could it?


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you NewSatan for letting me adopt this. :D all rights go to their respectful owners. **

**I own nothing! Except Gus's pants! XD Just kidding. Anyway enjoy the chappie because next update will be for FE.**

CHAPTER 8: The Hatching

It had been an entire week since the soul took host of its new body within the diamond shaped cocoon. During that time, Ramere had noticed deep cracks starting to appear causing the cocoon to lose it's smooth texture. All those within the castle grew anxious as this meant that the cocoon would soon break, allowing the newcomer to be amongst them. Ramere was the most frazzled as he never left the cocoon alone, thankfully the head Serlin had assigned him to full time watch duty of the newcomer so it didn't really interfere with his job, but rather was his job.

Another crack appear starting from the middle to the bottom, catching the attention of the blonde boy making his tail twitch in anticipation.

He put a hand on the cocoon as he spoke to the boy inside, "It's almost time, soon you will come out Ayemien and grace us with your presence."

It had been long ago that the cocoon had stopped glowing and over time the cocoon had become transparent while the liquid within it became a deep blood red coloration. Ramere smiled as he gazed, hardly noticing his friend Druvious entering until he spoke.

"Father thinks it won't be long now." Druvious stated making Ramere gleeful as he came to stand next to him and gaze up at the boy.

"I hope so." Ramere agreed longing to touch the boy, "Your father said two weeks he would remain unconscious?"

Druvious folded his arms as he replied, "Actually that's not entirely accurate, Ayemien should only be unconscious for a little over a week. Father only said two because he didn't want all the crazies showing up exactly when this newcomer awakens."

"Ah I see his point." Ramere concurred then smiled slyly, "While keeping an eye on him, I've noticed no marking to indicate a status of a Dorien."

Druvious caught on to what Ramere was up to and chuckled, "So it seems our little Ayemien is a Reabun, perhaps a candidate to become yours, eh?"

Ramere playfully punched Druvious arm from the side, but right after he did so the cocoon began to illuminate the room, even pulse especially around the boy. Ramere gaped while Druvious ran off to find his father. Loud cracking noise filled his ears as the diamond shaped cocoon was preparing to break. Thankfully Druvious returned with Xivius quite quickly and his father was already prepared as he had a bed sheet draped over one arm. He quickly flared it out some as they all watched the diamond glow a violent red before it seemed to explode from within. Druvious and Ramere dropped to the floor as they dodge flying pieces while Xivius remained vertical as he had to lunge forward a bit to catch the boy.

"Got ya." Xivius said as he quickly wrapped the blanket around the naked newcomer like a newborn child swaddled in a towel.

Ramere and Druvious stood up and dusted themselves off before they went to either side of Xivius to gaze at Ayemien up close and personal.

"Ayemien Haven, the Serlin from Earth, our newest member." Xivius stated proudly as they all gazed.

Ramere took note of the boy's features once more. His hair was a brownish red with his skin flawlessly tanned skin, and his black wings still folded against his body while his tail dangled out freely. Ramere stroked his cheek getting some of the leftover liquid on his hand.

"He feels like a newborn baby." Ramere commented.

"Well he was just born." Druvious remarked with a laugh.

"Indeed, but there is so much to do now that he has arrived finally." Xivius stated as he began to carry off the unconscious boy out of the room, "Best to put him in his own room first, away from prying eyes."

Druvious and Ramere followed right after the head Serlin making about twenty minutes before they got to Ayemien's room. As they had to be careful with everyone wandering the castle that day due to it being a day of rest. Xivius gently laid the boy down on the large canopy bed of his bedroom before running into the bathroom to fetch a towel to clean off the cocoon juice. After he was done, Druvious took the dirty towel and bed sheet to a maid while Xivius convinced Ramere to leave Ayemien alone for a time.

He smiled at the sleeping boy just before he left the room with Xivius and Druvious, whispering to Ayemien, "Welcome to the Serlins Ayemien for I will make you mine."

Meanwhile back on Earth the Brawlers were just arriving to the residence listed on the paper Miss Donna had given Shun and Keith. Jake bolted up to the door and pounded his fist against it anxiously.

"Jakey! What are you doing?" Julie called after him as the others came to stand on the porch, "Don't knock so hard it's rude."

Before he could apologize though the door opened harshly and a man in his early forties stood in the doorway with an angered look on his face.

"Stupid," Gus murmured, "you pissed him off."

"What do you punks want?" the man asked grumpily as they all backed away a bit.

"Uh well is this Mr. Granger's house?" Alice asked timidly.

"Yes, I am he, what's it to you?" Granger stated folding his arms and leaning against the door frame.

"We're here about Roa." Marucho spoke up, "We were informed that you could possible take us there or that you knew of a way to get there."

Granger raised an eyebrow and moved from his lean before speaking, "I don't know what you're talking about. I've never heard of such a thing."

"Please!" Runo spoke up for the first time since a couple of days ago, "Our friend is there and we need to get him back!"

Granger was silent, but looked the blunette up and down before she continued with tears welling up in her eyes.

"Please if you know anything, just anything, we just want to find and bring him home!" Runo said her voice breaking and then became sobs, "Please help us, we need him…..I..I need him….please we'll give you anything you want."

Everyone stared in silence at Runo as she bawled her eyes out and Alice and Julie moved to comfort her. Granger stared at her for another moment before scratching the back of his next and sighing.

"Alright, get in here before my neighbors start staring." Granger ushered them all inside to a large living room and they all sat where they could.

Marucho explained it all to Granger, it took several minutes to complete their story, but by the end of it the man seemed to pause and think for a moment.

"So you think I can get you to Roa." Granger stated as he rubbed his forehead.

They all nodded in unison. He sighed and leaned forward as he spoke.

"Look," Granger began, "I sort of have a way to get there, but it's broken so it'll take some time to get it working."

The room echoed with moans of disappointment.

Alice spoke up, "What exactly do you need help with?"

"You kids think you can help me?" Granger asked with surprise.

"Well Marucho here is a genius." Mira informed him, "However myself and a few others are aliens from an advanced race. We can provide necessary assistance if you require it."

"Aliens?" Granger raised an eyebrow, "Well you do seem different from the rest I suppose."

"Yes, but will you accept our help? Perhaps we can speed up the process." Ren said adding his two cents in.

Granger chortled, "To think that I spent my entire life trying to rebuild this thing."

"Rebuild it?" Shun questioned with his eyes narrowing suspiciously.

Granger looked him in the eye, "You see I am not a human, I am a Roan. Well my parents were, they came here before I was born. I don't know the exact details of why they left, but they told me stories and I've always wanted to see it."

"Wait, you're an alien too?" Baron jumped in, "Yet you're surprised at us?"

Granger frowned a bit, "Well being born here does change your perspective."

"Who cares let's just get to fixing the darn thing." Runo demanded now that she was calmed down.

"I couldn't agree more." Marucho said as he stood up and Granger did as well.

"Almost there Dan." Runo whispered to herself as everyone followed the older man to his basement, "Wait for me."


End file.
